shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiko Toda
Keiko Toda (戸田恵子, born on September 12th, 1957) is a Japanese singer and actress who provided voices for the Japanese narration of Shopkins. She is well known for live action roles in Japanese television dramas, but her most famous role is the voice of Anpanman. She is also known for voicing Bo Peep from "Toy Story", Sally Carrera from "Cars", Jenna from "Balto", various characters from "Lupin the 3rd", Osono from "Kiki's Delivery Service", Mel Jones from "Coraline", Sam from "Pokémon 4Ever", and Agent Dana Scully from "The X-Files". Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (first-eighth seasons) **(Cheeky Chocolate and the Rainbow, Cheeky Chocolate and the Storyteller, Cheeky in Trouble; Event only) *Lily's Mother (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Songs *I'm Cheeky the Chocolate Bar (performed as Cheeky Chocolate) *Cheeky's Anthem (performed) *Let's Have a Race (performed) *Gone Fishing (performed) *The Town Song (performed) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (performed) *Winter Wonderland (performed) *Five New Shopkins in the Shed (performed) *The Red Balloon (performed) *The Whistle Song (performed) *There Once was a Shopkin who Ran Away (performed as Cheeky Chocolate) *Little Shopkins (performed as Cheeky Chocolate) Trivia *She and Chie Kōjiro voiced characters in "The Simpsons", "Balto", and "Soreike! Anpanman". **Radovan Vaculík, Ringo Starr, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Jorge Ornelas, Enzo Avolio, Víctor Delgado, Bohuslav Kalva, Daiki Nakamura, Aku Laitinen, Marjolein Algera, Jukka Voutilaninen, Shinobu Adachi, Pasi Ruohonen, Loretta Santini, Olga Hnidey, Don Nemitz, Bin Shimada, Reinder van der Naalt, Ángel Amorós, Gerardo Reyero, Luis Alfonso Padilla, Octavio Rojas, Louise Raeder, Humberto Vélez, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Samuel Harjanne, Pierce Brosnan, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Nicolás Frías and Kari Tamminen also worked on "The Simpsons". **Alejandro Vargas Lugo, Thomas Fritsch, Trond Teigen and Jim Cummings have also worked on "Balto". *She, Ryōichi Tanaka and Bin Shimada have voiced Schroeder from the "Peanuts" specials. *She voiced characters from "Cars" alongside Hiroshi Tsuchida. *She, Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Javier Olguín, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Dariusz Błażejewski, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Waldemar Barwiński, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Kenta Miyake, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Alan Prieto, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Gadi Levy, Paweł Szczesny, Erik Skjøld, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Józef Mika, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński, Hikaru Midorikawa, Juha Paananen, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, José Ángel Torres, Elise Langenoja, Markus Bäckman, Jorge Ornelas, Henri Piispanen, Arto Nieminen, Timo Kinzel, Katharina von Keller and Pauli Virta have all worked on “Pokémon”. External Links * Keiko Toda's blog *Keiko Toda on Wikipedia Category:Voice actors